História hry
Nihilský polostrov Všetko začalo príchodom prvých vlkov do rezervácie alebo chránenej krajinnej oblasti s názvom Nihilský polostrov. Netrvalo dlho kým sa sformovala nová a jediná svorka na tomto území. Darwenova svorka alebo jednoducho Svorka z Nihilského polostrova vznikla z iniciatívy dvoch vlkov. Čierneho samca, ktorý bol za chrbtom prezývaný ,,Veľkým oteckom polostrova" s menom Darwen de NihilumAlyosha a bielej vlčice, strážkyni duší, Sintare de SpiritGuardian. Spoločnými silami sa im podarilo vybudovať svorku. Povstať z prachu a kolonizovať dovtedy neobývaný polostrov. Dlho netrvalo s počet členov sa rýchlo zvyšoval. Pozbierať desiatky vlkov, ktorí boli ľuďmi prinesený do rezervácie a boli spokojných so životom vo svorke sa rozhodli pridať do jedinej skupiny vlkov aká sa kedy na danom území vytvorila. Za jeden krátky rok, ktorý nebol ani zďaleka turbulentný a na území vládla stabilita sa im podarilo pozbierať takmer dvadsať vlkov. Pod ich vládnutím svorka jedine prosperovala a tieto časy sú nazývané aj zlatými časmi vlčieho brlohu. S ich vrúcnymi srdcami alfov plnými nehy zachránili pred smrťou mnoho šteniat, ktoré sa stali vernými členmi svorky i vo svojej dospelosti. Netrvalo veľmi dlho a územie Nihilského polostrova sa razom stalo pre taký veľký počet vlkov príliš malým. Mnoho šteniat sa narodilo vlkom vo svorke či mimo nej a ostrov sa jednoducho nedal nafúknuť. Začali vznikať časté strety medzi členmi svorky a tulákmi a celkovo vládla napätá atmosféra. Vlci boli nervózny a život sa razom skomplikoval. Nebolo jednoduché, či už pre vlkov alebo ľudí zachovať poriadok, pokoj a priamy životný cyklus. Netrvalo dlho a rozhodnutie padlo - mladí s silní vlci boli uspaní, a prenesení na čisto nové územie kde mohli ďalej žiť svoje životy, znova v pokojnom duchu. Údolie Havir Územie Údolia Havir bolo ešte pred príchodom mladých vlkov z Nihilského polostrova obývané vlkmi len veľmi málo. Cnenie za strateným domovom bolo dostatočne silné na to, aby sa vyformovala prvá svorka - Nihilská svorka s kvetom harmančeka ako hlavným znakom skupiny. Vodcom tejto svorky sa proti vlastnej vôli stal len trojročný, mladý vlk ''Valentine Kyoki to Kyofu Falcone, ''nevlastný syn Darwena a Sintare. V tom momente nebol Valentine veľmi dobrým vodcom - vďaka svojej úzkosti pre svorku vytvoril veľké množstvo nepriateľov v podobe agresívnych tulákov, ktorí si situáciu nenechali len tak. Prítomnosť novej, formujúcej sa svorky v mnohých tulákoch však vyvolala nepokoj. Nielen vlci s nepríjemnými spomienkami na alfu Nihilskej svorky sa rozhodli, že zimu prežijú lepšie ak sa spoja do svorky v ktorej majú všetci lepšie vyhliadky na prežitie. A preto na jeseň vznikla Allöshanská svorka. Alfom svorky s ružou vo svojom znaku sa stal syn Darwena, Boranis de NihilumAlyosha spolu s vlčicou Wellisandre ako svojou zástupkyňou. Skupina tulákov si čoskoro vytvorila povesť nebezpečných vlkov a panovali okolo nich povery, ktoré sa často nezakladali na pravde ale len na hlúpych stereotypoch. Boranisovi ani ostatným členom táto skutočnosť však nevadila a snažili sa z nej vyťažiť čo najviac. Život v horách nebol najjednoduchší, no Alloshanský vlci v tom boli preborníci. Však zabranie už obývaného územia môže byť tŕňom v oku ostatným. Záškodnícke výpady novej svorky prinútili vlkov vyštvaných z ich predchádzajúceho domova k rozhodnutiu spojiť svoje sily a tak, len s krátkym, mesačným odstupom, vznikla Igniská svorka, ktorej alfa sa stal Zero di Blackfire mocný vlk, ktorý sa vždy snažil zachovať si pokojnú tvár. Avšak nezhody, ktoré sa medzi novovytvorenými svorkami sa stupňovali i napriek tomu, že ani jeden z alfov by nijaké zajačie úmysly nepotvrdil. Nálada sa dala krájať a vzťahy v údolí zhustli. Prieky napokon vyústili až do odchodu Nihilskej svorky zo svojho vlastného územia. Pod vedením Valentina boli nútení presunúť sa viac na sever, čím sa odčlenila od problémov medzi svorkami dolu na juhu. Oni sami mali dostatok svojich starostí, ktoré im robili vrásky na čele. Valentine po príchode na nové územie odovzdal postavenie alfy svojej dcére Sivory Kyoki to Kyofu Falcone, ktorá sa čoskoro stala matkou prvého šteňaťa v Nihilskej svorke. Alfa Allöshanskej svorky, Boranis bol v tomto období zabití druhou dcérou Valentina, Aurae Ruelle Kom De La Marcia, ktorá svojim počínaním spečatila negatívne vzťahy medzi Nihilskou a Igniskou svorkou, do ktorej po svojom čine vstúpila ako budúca partnerka Zera. Na post mŕtveho alfa samca nastúpila sivá vlčica Wellisandre a prevzala vládu nad pomaly sa rozpadavajúcou svorkou so znakom ružového kvetu. Po turbuletných mesiacoch však do údolia Havir zavítal pokoj. Svorky sa napokon začali snažiť venovať sa len svojmu dobru a zabudli na ostatných. Leto prežili bez ďalších komplikácií, všetko sa zdalo ako z rozprávky až do času kedy znova na zem nezačali padať vločky snehu. Spoza severných hôr na do územia Haviru prišla nová svorka, ktorá zamiešala karty všetkým čo vlci v údolí doteraz poznali. Svorka putujúcich vlkov, bez výraznejších pravidiel - Nomádi s jediným cieľom. Urobiť si srandu a znepríjemniť životy ostatných. A to sa im aj celkom podarilo. Alfou túlavých vlkov sa stal Faust Naelana Miraq, ktorého prvým cieľom bolo zničenie Alöshanskej svorky z dôvodu nepríjemného chovania sa ich alfy. Bolo až príliš jednoduché postarať sa o rozpad svorky, ktorá bola už dávno na pokraji smrti. Tvrdším orieškom však bola Nihilská svorka, ktorá bola silnejšia než akoby sa mohlo na prvý pohľad zdať. Jednoduché spôsoby na nich neplatili a preto sa Nomádi uchýlili k špinavej hre - uniesli alfu Nihilskej svorky. No ako to už býva, nič nešlo podľa plánov. Informácia, že táto svorka zmenila alfu už pred mnohými mesiacmi sa k nim nedostala a preto uniesli zlého vlka. Respektíve zlých vlkov, keďže Valentine a jeho dcéra Ruelle vyzerali takmer identicky najmä pre vlkov, ktorí ich nikdy nevideli. Skôr ako však prišlo k reálnym činom, počasie sa obránilo proti nim a zabránilo zbytočnému krviprelievaniu. Prílišná zima vyhnala vlkov z hôr a nekonečný dážď ich prinútil utekať o svoje životy. V tom momente sa zabudlo na všetky nezhody, každý bol zachytený v búrke samostatne, odsúdení na týždne - dokonca mesiace samoty, kde boli všetci odkázaní sami na seba. Norest Norest bol od začiatku úplne iným územím než na aké boli vlci z Brlohu zvyknutý. Rozsiahle planiny a priestor takmer bez obmedzenia. Prvá, a na dlhý čas jediná, svorka ktorá sa v Noreste znova vyformovala bola Nihilská svorka alebo po novom prezývaný aj Nihilská monarchia. Zmenou svojej politickej štruktúry sa im podarilo znova podarilo dostať do sedla a povstať z prachu. Na trón, tentokrát už nie ako Alfa ale ako Panovník, znova zasadla Sivory Kyoki to Kyofu Falcone so svojim partnerom Altairom Snowom Gracewoodom. Spoločne sa im podarilo z trosiek vybudovať bezpečný domov pre mláďatá a v Noreste si vybudovali povesť mierumilovných vlkov, ktorých hlavným pravidlom bolo, že nemôžu nikomu ublížiť. Naproti to, po mesiacoch hľadania sa podarilo poskladať i svorke Nomádov, ktorým morálne zásady nevraveli takmer nič. Tentokrát si však alfa, Faust Naelana Miraq, uvedomil, že najlepším rozhodnutím bude, ak sa skutočne usadia. Výberom územia sa rozhodli dištancovať od života ostatných svoriek a vydali sa za vyšším cieľom, ktorému sa obetovala celá ich skupina. Honba za informáciami a špionáže započali. Bolo však záujmom aj iných vlkov aby sa svorky z Haviru obnovili. Netrvalo dlho a Zero di Blacfire, spoločne so svojou rodinou obnovili Igniskú svorku, svorku plnú bojovníkov, ktorá sa rozhodla usídliť na úpätí hôr. Územia pri horách však v tom čase obývala už iná skupina vlkov, ktorá dovtedy ešte nebola oficiálnou svorkou. Práve vytvorenie Igniskej svorky bolo impulzom pre vznik Erdenskej svorky, ktorej alfa párom sa stali vlk Blue Demonside spoločne s vlčicou Sibiri at Ice. Medzi Nomádmi a Erdenskou svorkou sa rýchlo vytvorila aliancia, ktorá vyrástla až do uzavretia dohody, kedy sa vlčatá jednotlivých álf zo svorky stanú partnermi. Kategória:História